Ironías de la Vida
by AmorRudo
Summary: "Descuida. Me aseguraré de hacer gritar a tu muchacho tanto como a mi chibi". Desde un chiste, hasta malos entendidos. Son cosas que normalmente suceden y son inevitables. Todo porque Judal quiso molestar al idiota de Sinbad. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando alguien agranda el problema sólo por diversión? Judal no tenía idea del embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo. JuAla / SinAli. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Parejas: **Judal x Aladdin (JuAla) / Sinbad x Alibaba (Sinali).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

Ironías de la Vida

**I**

Despertó de un momento a otro. La noche era horrible. La temperatura era insoportable, o al menos esa era la idea que tenía. Su cuerpo no paraba de sudar por montones, parecía nunca poder detener ese condenado calor que resbalaba por su piel. Era molesto. Dio vueltas y vueltas. Se enrabió por eso. No podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos los tenía abiertos como platos y le ardían, pero aun así no dormía. Miró la figura que yacía durmiendo a su lado.

—Chibi... —movió a Aladdin, insistente— Chibi, ¿Estás despierto?

Pero Aladdin ni se movió. Hizo un ruido, sin saber si fue una palabra o algo, Judal era insoportable. Bufó al darse cuenta que sería inútil despertar al chico junto a él. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera dormir en una noche así? Aladdin dormía en cualquier situación si lo pensaba bien. Judal estiró su mano a la mesa de noche, para tomar su celular. ¿Ya eran más de las doce y media de la noche? Qué tarde. Desbloqueó la pantalla y se pudo a mirar entre el menú, viajar entre las aplicaciones y las cosas que tenía. Tendría que entretenerse con algo mientras el sueño le volvía. La luz del aparato pareció molestar a Aladdin, debido a que el chico se dio vuelta a penas la luz chocó contra su rostro. Se rio por eso y bajó un poco el brillo, incluso a él la luz tan fuerte le molestaba.

Judal miró un segundo la aplicación de mensajes. Casi nadie estaba conectado ya, pero se sorprendió de ver a alguien que sí lo estaba. Sonrió con malicia empezando a teclear un mensaje.

**[0:46] Judal:** _Ojalá tengas un noche llena de miseria_ _;)_

La respuesta tardó unos minutos en llegar, la ansiedad lo carcomía. Estaba tan aburrido y con falta de sueño que realmente tenía ganas de hacer algo para matar el tiempo por mientras.

**[0:50] Sinbad:** _Peor que la tuya no. Gracias. _

Judal sonrió con sorna. Había tardado un poco, pero no tanto como para alcanzar a borrarle la cara de entretención que comenzaba a forjar minuto a minuto. Preparó los dedos y se puso a buscar entre la lista de emoticones, alguno que le pintara bien a la situación. Lo encontró. Un emoticón grotesco y sin sentido para empezar una aparente fiesta nocturna. Al enviarlo, esta vez Sinbad no demoró tanto como la vez anterior en contestar.

**[0:52] Sinbad:** _Estás un poquito grande para dibujos de niños, Judal. Aunque no debiese sorprenderme el que lo hagas realmente..._

**[0:53]** **Judal:** _Tengo la misma edad que el niño con el que sales, por si no estás enterado._

**[0:54] Sinbad:** _Y gracias al cielo que no es como tú._

Rio por ese comentario, Sinbad era un idiota.

**[0:55] Judal:** _Tienes suerte, si tuviera un poco más de cerebro como yo no se habría fijado en alguien como tú._

**[0:56] Sinbad:** _En realidad tiene mucha suerte. No sería de mucha gracia que anduviera persiguiendo niños por ahí..._

**[0:57] Judal:** _Me da un poco de lástima, ¿sabes? Con esa cara de tonto y de verdad cree que lo quieres. Quizá la próxima deba hablarle un poco sobre tu deporte favorito, juntar faldas por la calle._

**[0:58] Sinbad**_: ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?_ _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más de tu pobre vida vas a seguir perdiendo en hacer estupideces._

**[1:00] Judal:** _Hasta que lo considere suficiente y te ahogues en toda tu desgracia (heart)_

Qué va, sólo estaba aburrido y quería molestar un rato hasta querer dormir otra vez.

**[1:01] Sinbad:** _Que mal. Deberías preocuparte de otras cosas... Como crecer._

Ignoró aquel estúpido mensaje y buscó nuevamente entre los emoticones. Había tantos para molestarle. Envió algunos con mujeres vestidas de forma sugerente, faldas y piernas largas hechas en caricatura. Agregando un "Así son las que te gustan". Una idea macabra se le ocurrió al ver un dibujito con lencería de mujer. Se lo envió a Sinbad y agregó abajo:

**[1:03] Judal:** _¿Le pides al muchacho que se ponga de esas cuando tienen sexo también?_

Qué horrible imagen, pero se reía sólo de imaginar la cara de Sinbad al ver el mensaje.

**[1:06] Sinbad:** _Tienes bastantes imágenes como para querer preguntarme otras de tus porquerías. ¿Estás seguro que no buscas un consejo y ni te hayas dado cuenta?_

El celular se le tildó en aquel momento y se le reinició. Maldita porquería, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, ¿por qué tenía que llenarla de tantas idioteces? Encima ahora que se estaba divirtiendo a costas del idiota de Sinbad. Volvió a teclear al imbécil ni bien el teléfono volvió a andarle. Seguía ahí.

**[1:14] Judal:** _Vamos, no seas así. Somos amigos, me puedes contar estas cosas._

Pegó una risa, sin poder evitarlo. Aladdin a su lado ni siquiera se inmutó. Esto era cada vez más divertido.

**[1:15] Sinbad:** _Creí que te habías ido, ya me había aliviado. Qué mal que no fue así._

**[1:17] Judal:** _¿Quieres que te cuente cómo nos divertimos con el Chibi? Seguro son cosas que jamás escuchaste, abuelo._

Oyó al niño a su lado hablar entre sueños y moverse un poco, incluso creyó que mencionaba algo de comida. Bueno, ellos solían divertirse, siempre que Aladdin no estaba durmiendo o comiendo.

**[1:19] Sinbad:** _Quizás en otra reencarnación me vendría bien saber de tus cuentos de hadas._

**[1:20] Judal:** _Dudo que alguna vez hayas visto una cara tan deliciosa llegando al orgasmo. Eso seguro debe ser un cuento de hadas para ti._

Sus comentarios llenos de sarcasmo oscilaban por su cabeza y salían sin remedio por las teclas. Parecía una verdadera máquina. No podía evitarlo, molestarlo se estaba volviendo algo realmente chistoso. Podía imaginar la cara de asco de Sinbad. Pensaba valía la pena tener un poco de insomnio en ese minuto.

**[1:21] Sinbad:** _Judal, deberías dejar de fumar porquerías. En serio, hace mal._

Ja, fumar. Muy gracioso. El dueño de la razón y la sanidad. Predica pero no practica.

**[1:23] Judal:** _Yo no fumo y estoy completamente sano, a diferencia de ti, que seguramente estás lleno de mil enfermedades distintas con tanta cueva a la que te has metido. _

**[1:26] Sinbad:** _Probablemente no tienes idea de la existencia de los condones, porque seguramente como te crees un niño te la pasas revolcándote con otros._

Oh, que el señor correcto le perdonara la vida. Ese comentario no podía ser menos irónico. Iba a escribir algo pero el teclado nuevamente se le tildó. Condenado aparato. Lo golpeó un poco y decidió reiniciarlo. No le quedaba de otra. Tal vez muy pronto tendría que comprarse uno nuevo. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en joderlo cuando las cosas se volvían cada vez más divertidas? Cuando su celular nuevamente se encendió, retornó al chat y continuó.

**[1:31] Judal:** _Jamás me he revolcado con niños, a comparación de ti con toda esa cantidad de mujeres._

La respuesta demoró un poco en llegar, pero sabía Sinbad no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sabía era un hombre adulto, pero no lo suficiente como para resistirse a sus burlas venenosas. Cómo lo disfrutaba. Ese imbécil era débil a sus bromas.

**[1:34] Sinbad:** _Ah, claro... Nunca._

Qué aburrida respuesta. Quizá necesitaba subir la intensidad de sus burlas. Probaría con otra cosa.

**[1:41] Judal:** _Jamás, el Chibi es único para mí, en cambio no sé si ese muchacho será el único para ti. ¿Sabe que solías practicar la multigamia?_

Le siguió otro comentario sucesivo.

**[1:41] Judal:** _Sueles, bah..._

**[1:46] Sinbad:** _Tengo mis prioridades claras. A ti te falta mucho para siquiera entender lo que es la vida._

Rio por lo bajo. Prioridades, ja. Patrañas. Ese idiota de Sinbad era un verdadero chiste con patas, de no ser por la hora y el enano durmiente a su lado, se habría soltado a reír a carcajadas en ese preciso minuto.

**[1:48] Judal:** _¿Tus prioridades incluyen toquetear muchachos mientras te encamas con un indefinido número de viejas?_

**[1:51] Sinbad:** _No, no es el caso. Pero apostaría eso sería menos enfermo que tú._

**[1:53] Judal:** _¿Enfermo? ¿Yo? Pero si estoy muy sano, te lo aseguro. ¿Tú ya te hiciste el estudio del sida? Deberías, podrías contagiar a más de uno._

**[1:53] Sinbad:** _No lo sé. Creo que eso debieses de hacértelo tú. Las enfermedades mentales normalmente no se ven._

**[1:54] Judal:** _No, lo de mujeriego no creo que sea algo mental, me parece que es algo que te pasa entre las piernas._

**[1:56] Sinbad:** _No sabía que tus problemas mentales tenían que ver con piernas._

**[1:57] Judal:** _Yo no tengo ningún problema. Con el Chibi me alcanza. Tú eres el que no puede mantener al ganso en su cueva cuando ve un par de piernas pasar enfrente tuyo._

**[1:59] Sinbad:** _Muy gracioso. Te felicito. Haré cuenta que me importa mientras tanto._

**[2:00] Judal:** _Debería importarte. Tal vez así podrías hacer un poco feliz a ese chico idiota, aunque dudo que puedas. A tu edad hay pocas cosas que puedes hacer ya._

Judal se estiró un segundo en la cama, mientras esperaba la contestación estúpida de Sinbad. El pelear con él era todo un reto, pero eso era lo divertido. Aquel tipo siempre se esforzaba por contenerse y no seguirle el juego, aunque al parecer ahora estaba logrando algo. Sintió el teléfono vibrar y al ver el "No siento la necesidad de responderte a eso" se le escapó un gruñido. Qué aburrido podía ser este tipo.

**[2:07] Judal: **_Oye, ¿por qué eres tan amargado? Ya sé que el mal humor es parte de ser viejo, pero tú te pasas. Yo vengo aquí para tener una charla de amigos y tú me tratas así, qué cosa._

**[2:08] Sinbad:** _Ah, que considerado..._

Por supuesto, encima que se tomaba el tiempo para hablar y así lo trataba. Este Sinbad no sabía apreciar sus buenas acciones.

**[2:09] Judal:** _Lo peor de todo es que trato de darte un consejo de que dejes tu vida de cazador de piernas locas porque, si no, seguramente mueras a tus 45 años por enfermedades incurables o la puñalada en la espalda de alguna mujer o tu muchacho._

¡Pero qué bueno que era! Demasiado en su opinión, tanto que a veces no entendía por qué la gente lo odiaba sin razón. Imbéciles.

Hablaron un momento más. Judal lo molestó de forma continua sobre su edad y sus aventuras con el sexo femenino, sin conseguir mucho resultado. Ahí fue cuando una idea mucho más macabra se cruzó por su mente. Sonrió con entusiasmo, presionando botones.

**[2:26] Judal:** _Quizás invite a tu muchacho a que nos observe a mí y a mi Chibi, así aprende cómo una pareja de verdad tiene relaciones. Seguro tú aún no se lo has podido mostrar._

Oh, sí. Ahora sí estaba yendo por un buen camino. Podía sentir el odio de Sinbad a través de esa pequeña pantalla. Qué delicia.

**[2:28] Sinbad:** _Me pregunto cómo el pobre Aladdin aguanta todo ese tumulto de idiotez que ronda por tu mente de alcantarilla._

**[2:29] Judal:** _Este tumulto lo hace gritar y pedir más todas las noches. No creo que recuerdes cómo se siente eso, abuelo. Apuesto que te quedas dormido a la mitad del sexo._

Se rio de nuevo, con carcajadas esta vez. Esa había sido demasiado buena. Debería escribir un libro sobre formas de molestar a idiotas. Sus risas, aunque no fueron fuertes, despertaron a Aladdin apenas. El niño se quejó, volteándose y abrazándose a Judal para seguir durmiendo, quien se encontraba apenas sentado en la cama. Rodeó al niño con un brazo, mientras no despegaba la mirada del teléfono.

**[2:31] Sinbad:** _De ser el caso, apostaría es mejor que la eyaculación precoz entre un enfermo pervertidor de menores y un niño._

**[2:33] Judal:** _Entonces debería invitarte también a ti, para que lo vislumbres. Quizás así tengas una erección viendo a mi niño disfrutar, si aún se te levanta._

La cara de Sinbad seguro era una obra de arte. Este insomnio estaba valiendo la pena.

Miró al niño junto a él dormir plácidamente mientras lo abrazaba y pensó que jamás dejaría que nadie viera aquella cara disfrutar de esos momentos. No, claro que no. Eso era sólo para él. Aunque la satisfacción de molestar al idiota merecía esta insinuación.

**[2:34] Sinbad**_**:**__ No, gracias._

Ah, ahí había regresado el señor pocas palabras. ¿No podía decirle algo más enérgico y entusiasta? Cualquier puterío estaba bien, pero era difícil sacar a Sinbad de sus casillas. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría con eso de contenerse? Vamos, si incluso sin necesidad de tenerlo en frente suyo podía darse cuenta de la furia que comenzaba a emanar a su alrededor. Se le notaba en cada palabra que colocaba. Tal vez necesitaba introducirlo un poco más a su nube tóxica de bromas pesadas. Tenía que saber cómo reaccionaría, aunque costara. No solía ver a Sinbad tan molesto y esa era una oportunidad favorable.

**[2:35] Judal:** _Incluso podríamos hacer un trío con el muchacho, así podría dejar de ser virgen de una vez._

Se sentía victorioso. Aposaba la expresión de ese idiota era un plato. Cómo deseaba tenerlo al frente suyo para mirarle su cara hecha mierda. Siguió con el juego, se estaba divirtiendo a sus anchas y Sinbad poco a poco comenzaba a ceder ante sus payasadas. Qué ingenuo era él tomándose todo en serio ¿Y en serio lo creía? Quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar con todo eso. Quizá y hasta el mismo Sinbad lo iría a golpear a la puerta de su casa. Bah, qué importaba. Era divertido. Se arriesgó mucho más, sólo para saber qué seguiría.

**[2:36] Sinbad:** _Estas viendo demasiado porno, me parece._

**[2:36] Judal**_**:**__ Es más, lo voy a llamar para decirle que venga. Seguro le encanta la idea de experimentar algo nuevo, como el sexo real._

Ja, como si realmente lo fuera a hacer.

**[2:39] Sinbad:** _No me causa gracia tu bromita._

¿No le causaba? Pero si era la mejor de todas. Judal apenas podía contener sus risas mientras seguía escribiendo en su teclado.

**[2:39] Judal:** _Si quiere tener algo de carne real dentro de él, con gusto le concederé ese placer. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de hacerlo gritar tanto como a mi Chibi (L)_

Por un momento, se paró a pensar en su comentario. Aladdin gritaba mucho, era un escandaloso de mierda, pero eso no le importaba, le encantaba escucharlo; pero le daba asco siquiera pensar en ese Alibaba en una situación así. Incluso tuvo escalofrío y sintió una arcada en su garganta. Iugh, encima si estaba siendo tocando por Sinbad, doble asco.

[**2:41] Sinbad:** _No voy a caer en tu estúpido juego._

Demasiado tarde, ya caíste.

**[2:42] Judal:** _Me pregunto cómo se verá su cara regordeta roja, jadeante y pidiendo más debajo de mí. Creo que es mejor que lo compruebe, no soy bueno imaginando._

Casi fue a vomitar al baño con sólo escribir esas palabras. Más vale que esto valiera la pena.

**[2:45] Sinbad:** _No, en realidad eres experto alucinando._

**[2:47] Judal:** _¿Qué pasa, Sinbad? ¿Por qué tan hosco? Deberías agradecerme de que al menos trate de ayudarte ofreciéndole placer real a tu muchacho._

**[2:47] Sinbad:** _Al contrario, una rama lo complacería más que tú._

**[2:49] Judal:** _Creo que deberías preguntarle luego de que lo hagamos, aunque dudo que pueda contestar. Luego de que me lo haya follado bien duro no se va a acordar ni de cómo hablar._

¡Santo Cielo, pero qué asco! Definitivamente debería follarse a Aladdin luego de acabar con esta conversación para tener una buena imagen mental o tendría pesadillas horribles.

**[2:50] Sinbad:** _No, serás tú el que no recordará nada si continúas con tus bromas de mal gusto._

Tal vez tenía razón, era una broma de mal gusto. De pésimo gusto en realidad, hasta para él. Tan sólo pensar en él acostándose con ese chico le provocaba nauseas. ¡Pero qué va! Valía la pena.

**[2:52] Judal:** _¿Bromas? Yo jamás estuve bromeando. Ahora lo voy a llamar para decirle que vaya a mi casa. Te preguntaría qué tan duro le gusta, pero ya lo descubriré por mi cuenta._

No, qué desagradable. Ni en sueños.

**[2:53] Sinbad:** _Seguro, corriendo irá a meterse con un tonto. No seas ingenuo._

**[2:55] Judal:** _Ya se metió contigo, no creo que sea muy inteligente. Además, cuando lo tenga debajo de mí no va poder negarse. Aunque tengo unas cuerdas, podría atarlo si le parece muy violento el ritmo._

De acuerdo, se estaba yendo al carajo. Ni con Aladdin hacía eso. Bueno, tal vez podría considerarlo una próxima vez para llevarlo a la práctica con el chibi. No estaría nada mal... No, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Quizás el sueño ya le estaba afectando. Pero tenía que resistir, sólo un poco más…

**[2:57] Sinbad:** _Y después a mí me dices que ando con cualquiera. Ni si quiera lo pienses._

**[2:58] Judal:** _¿Pensar? Lo voy a hacer. Ya se me antojó oírlo gemir mi nombre._

Ojalá ni lo hubiese pensado, era asqueroso.

**[3:01] Sinbad:** _A mí se me antojó golpearte._

¡Ahh, pero qué adorable! Se enojó, qué perfecto. Al fin obtenía lo que quería. El estómago revuelto estaba valiendo totalmente la pena.

**[3:04] Judal:** _No entiendo qué te molesta tanto. Estás un poco tenso. Les haré un favor a los dos así. Hoy no tienes que tomar el viagra y tu muchacho sabrá qué es el sexo. Todos felices._

**[3:05] Sinbad:** _Mejor vete a violar niños, que es lo mejor que sabes hacer._

**[3:06] Judal:** _Ahora se me antojó violarme a mi niño y a tu muchacho. La voy a pasar bien (L)_

**[3:08] Sinbad:** _No podrás hacer nada si no te dejo._

Un suspiro y una sonrisa de satisfacción salieron de su rostro mientras miraba aquel mensaje. Esto no podía ser mejor. Un pequeño bostezo le atacó de pronto. Unos minutos más y se iría a dormir. Ya estaba obteniendo lo que quería.

Su teléfono volvió a joder. ¿Esto era en serio? Maldito aparato de mierda. Mañana iría a comprarse otro. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo contra la pared, pero los quejidos de Aladdin durmiendo lo detuvieron. Bufó molesto mientras esperaba a que el aparato volviera andar y el niño se seguía acomodando para dormir.

**[3:14] Judal:** _¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo que descubra que mi cuerpo es cien veces mejor que el tuyo? No lo culparía si te cambia por mí._

**[3:15] Sinbad:** _No me da miedo ni una mierda. Hablas demasiado._

**[3:16] Judal:** _Es uno de mis grandes talentos. Junto con el de violarme a tu novio._

**[3:16] Sinbad:** _O tal vez ser mitómano._

**[3:18] Judal:** _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? Mira que yo no te daré respiración de boca a boca si te hiperventilas por el esfuerzo, ya no das para tanto._

Oh, por favor. Ahora sí vomitaría. ¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba borracho de sueño? Tal vez, y su broma estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Un poco más y acabaría.

**[3:20] Sinbad:** _¿A qué hora te vas? Ya me cansé de tus ridiculeces..._

¿Y la furia donde estaba? Quería eso. Por algo continuaba forzando sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos. Ese era el ingrediente que necesitaba para dormirse victorioso. Un último intento y se largaría a dormir.

**[3:21] Judal:** _Si quieres dejamos de conversar, tengo que ir a preparar las cuerdas para atar a tu retoño mientras lo follo violentamente._

**[3:22] Sinbad:** _¿A las 3 de la mañana? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un murciélago? Tienes mucho tiempo libre._

Nah, sólo no tenía sueño.

**[3:22] Judal:** _Cuando se trata de complacerme, no hay horario._ _¿Qué pasa? ¿También quieres que te complazca, idiota? No soy de tocar ancianos, pero te ves tan necesitado._

**[3:25] Sinbad:** _Pienso que es el caso contrario. No sé, no me llamaría la atención estar metiéndome con las parejas de otras personas para satisfacerme. Pobre Aladdin..._

**[3:27] Judal:** _El Chibi amará ayudar con la felicidad de sus amigos. Más viendo lo arruinados que están._

Una nueva carcajada se le escapó. Como si fuera a permitir que alguno de esos dos estúpidos pusiera una mano encima de Aladdin. Jamás lo permitiría, era solamente suyo.

**[3:28] Sinbad:** _Lo dudo._

Qué ganas de mandarlo a la mierda. Tanto esfuerzo que estaba poniendo de su parte y este hijo de puta sólo le contestaba dos palabras. ¡Pero qué descaro!

**[3:29] Judal:** _Bien, no tienes que participar. Iré a llamar a tu muchacho, ¿cuál era su número? Descuida, se lo pido a Aladdin._

En ese momento, el niño pegó un pequeño ronquido y dijo algo entre sueños. Le causó gracia eso también. Algo le había dicho, en cierta forma.

**[3:29] Sinbad:** _Ni se te ocurra._

Bien, ya casi, necesitaba un poco más.

**[3:30] Judal:** _¿Quieres que te llame cuando hayamos terminado? Así lo pasas a buscar y ves su cara extasiada._

Eso había estado bien, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió algo mejor. La noche definitivamente siempre lo inspiraba de una forma abrumadora.

**[3:31] Judal**_**:**__ No, mejor te llamo mientras está llegando al orgasmo y lo oyes cómo grita. Así al menos participarías tú también, un poco._

**[3:32] Sinbad:** _En serio hablas mucho para ser un idiota. Si quieres que tu cabeza nade río abajo en la mañana, eso si es que logras convencerlo. Pero espero no le pegues tu idiotez, sería el colmo._

Qué orgullo. Sinbad estaba furioso y era por su culpa. Esto no podía ser mejor. Necesitaba gozarlo por un segundo mientras dejaba escapar su risa malvada y escribía en el teléfono.

**[3:33] Judal:** _Apa, ¿estás un poco enojado? ¿Tienes miedo de que me diga que sí?_ _Siendo honestos, no creo que se niegue mucho cuando lo acorrale contra la cama. Así seguramente lo conquistaste tú._

Los oídos de Judal podían oír los gruñidos salir entre dientes por la boca de Sinbad. Apostaba los ahorros de toda su vida que así era. ¿Qué más podía pedir en esa noche? Todo era tan perfecto que hasta incluso podía llegar a llorar de lo increíble y experto que era en joder tanto a ese imbécil.

**[3:35] Sinbad:** _Tal vez estés hablando de ti en este caso._

No tenía caso en lo que le dijera a estas alturas, ya lo tenía totalmente acorralado.

**[3:36] Judal:** _Claro que estoy hablando de mí. De mí y de cómo me voy a dar vuelta a tu muchacho._

Era un genio. Un puto genio. Einstein, Newton y todos esos idiotas eran la nada en comparación con su majestuosa cabeza que no paraba de producir las mejores frases jamás dichas. Nada podía estar mejor. Ese libro que planeaba escribir no se iba a hacer solo. Pero ya era tiempo de detenerse. El sueño le estaba ganando. Había sido una velada muy divertida y estaría encantado de repetirla, tal vez pronto lo haría si se le ocurría. Se dispuso a despedirse, dejando a Sinbad con una rabia que sabía le estaría corroyendo sus venas.

**[3:36] Judal:** _Besos, Sinbad. Me voy a hacer tu trabajo ;) (guiñito y besos)_

**[3:37]** **Sinbad:** _Púdrete._

Vislumbró unos momentos, con total satisfacción, ese último mensaje. Había sido una noche muy productiva esta. Su atención pasó a Aladdin a su lado, quien levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Judal? ¿Qué haces?—Dijo el niño tratando de enfocar la vista en él y luego notó el aparato entre sus manos—. Apaga eso y duerme.

No le contestó nada a eso. Era cierto, ya era hora de dormir. Dejó el celular en la mesa y se dispuso a volver a acostarse. Aladdin en seguida se aferró a él para seguir durmiendo. Debía admitir que le agradaba que otro lo abrazara, a pesar del calor agobiante. Los brazos de ese niño, su rostro relajado y la reciente victoria, hicieron que todas las imágenes desagradables fueran olvidadas al instante, sumergiéndose en un sueño tranquilo.

**18 de Octubre. Sábado. 12:34 PM.**

Aladdin había despertado algo temprano. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y él estaba arriba. Normalmente se levantaba más temprano para ir a escuela, pero en los fines de semana dormía un poco más. Aun así, era temprano. Judal seguía durmiendo y no planeaba despertarse pronto. Lo dejó, se notaba cansado. Últimamente hacía más calor en las noches, así que le costaba dormir. Además, Aladdin sabía que estaba cansado porque en la semana tenía que trabajar e ir a la universidad, algo muy agotador. El chico se había levantado, dejando al otro descansar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Judal tenía la casa algo desprolija, seguro se debía a que durante la semana no tenía mucho tiempo para limpiar. Se dispuso a hacer el aseo, de esta forma podría pasar el tiempo y ayudarlo un poco.

Se pasó gran parte de la mañana limpiando. Barrió, trapeó, le pasó un trapo a los muebles, ventiló y, ya cuando vio que se iba acercando el mediodía, pensó en que deberían comer algo. El estómago le había rugido y todo. Tenía hambre. Se sorprendió al encontrar que el refrigerador de Judal estaba completamente vacío. Lo único que pudo encontrar, más o menos comestible, fue una cebolla y una botella de mostaza aún sin vencer. ¿De qué vivía el otro durante la semana? Seguramente comía en la calle, pedía cosas por teléfono o comía duraznos nada más. Judal era un flojo hasta para alimentarse. Aladdin se vio obligado a ir a comprar algunas cosas para cocinarle también. Sin embargo, cuando llegó y vio que eran más de las doce y media y Judal no se levantaba todavía. Se dispuso a ir a despertarlo.

Dejó las cosas en la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación. Judal roncaba enredado entre toda la sábana y su pelo negro. Se rio al verlo incluso tirando algo de baba. Le daba lástima tener que despertarlo cuando parecía que dormía de una forma tan profunda, pero tenía que hacerlo en algún momento. Se acercó a él, sentándose en la cama.

—Judal —le dijo con suavidad, tocándole el hombro—. Tienes que despertar, ya es tarde.

Lo siguió llamado y le acarició la cara, mientras veía cómo Judal apenas abría los ojos. El joven le sonrió con la cara adormilada y los ojos entrecerrados. Qué fácil había sido despertarlo, quizá se estaba volviendo bueno en esto.

—No —la voz ronca y molesta de Judal lo azotó sorpresivamente, junto con un golpe en la cara.

El otro muchacho se cubrió con las sábanas y se acomodó dispuesto a dormir. Debía esperar algo así, el otro siempre hacía lo mismo. Dormía como una tumba y luego no se podía levantar con nada.

Aladdin suspiró exhausto. Sabía que las semanas de Judal eran algo atareadas y estrictas, pero ya la hora apuntaba hacia casi la una de la tarde, no era el mejor horario para dormir. Además, ¿cómo podía dormir tanto? La hora en la que se habían quedado dormidos no era tan tarde, entonces... ¿cómo? Recordó por un ínfimo instante haber despertado en la noche para decirle a Judal que se durmiera. No se acordaba de casi nada, hasta incluso pensaba que era un sueño, pero la verdad es que sospechaba que quizás el otro se había acostado tarde, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Tenía hambre y no quería dejar a Judal sin comer, tenía que llenar su estómago con algo y dejar de dormir demasiado. Se acercó a él con insistencia. No importaba si lo puteaba como cascarrabias, con tal de que se levantara, sus palabras con rabia y sueño no serían nada.

Lo siguiente fue una intensa lucha. Tironeo de sábanas, gritos, insultos, de todo. Al final, Aladdin se cansó.

—Bien —dijo el chico—. No te levantes si no quieres, pero no comerás nada de lo que cocine.

Se fue con paso veloz hacia la cocina. No pasaron ni quince minutos, en los cuales se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, que empezó a escuchar unos pasos dirigirse al baño. Sonrió ante esa victoria. Judal podía tener el sueño pesado, pero Aladdin cocinaba muy bien y eso no se lo podía negar. Sabía que no se perdería la comida, era muy predecible.

Comenzó a hacer las cosas. Picó un ajo mientras el agua para los fideos se hervía y los colocaba. ¿Qué más le faltaba? ¡Sal! ¿Dónde guardaba Judal el salero? Se fijó en las puertitas bajo la mesada y las que estaban por encima, pero no encontró ninguna especia. La cocina no era muy grande. Tras de él había un pequeño armario con algunas ollas y, sobre éste, otro estante más. Aladdin se estiró para revisarlo pero estaba algo alto. Gruñó molesto. Era demasiado bajo para alcanzarlo y si no se apuraba la comida se le pasaría. Suspiró mientras se dirigía al living. Iba a tomar una silla y subirse a ella para llegar, pero cuando vio a Judal sentado, frente al televisor y jugando al Guitar Hero en la PlayStation sus planes cambiaron.

Desde la mañana había estado limpiando, había ido a comprar y ahora estaba cocinando. Se había tomado todo ese trabajo, luego fue a despertarlo, soportó que el otro lo puteara y golpeara, para que ahora se ponga a jugar mientras él seguía haciendo cosas. Eso no le pareció muy justo.

Se colocó frente a la televisión. Judal parecía que lo ignoraba, movió la cabeza hacia un lado para ver la pantalla, Aladdin lo tapó. Repitieron la misma acción hacia el otro lado y así, hasta que Judal se hartó.

—Muévete, Chibi —dijo sin dejar de jugar, como podía, con Aladdin en el medio—. No eres transparente.

—Ayúdame a alcanzar algunas cosas, están muy altas.

No se movió ni un centímetro y no pensaba hacerlo.

—No jodas, enano. Tengo que ir al maldito trabajo y estudiar durante la semana, déjame jugar un rato.

Aladdin lo sabía, sí. Judal vivía ocupado y con quehaceres de su universidad bastante cansadoras, pero… ¿Era mucho pedir que le ayudara con algo, por lo menos? Bufó con algo de molestia, la paciencia estaba comenzando a agotarse. Él solía ser un muchacho tranquilo y optimista, pero las discusiones diarias con Judal también lo agotaban. Desde que comenzaron a salir, tuvo que poco a poco forjar un carácter especial con él ya que esa era la única forma en la que Judal le hiciera caso.

Se retiró del lugar, dejando a Judal tirado como costal de papas sobre el sofá. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el chico nuevamente regresó y le desconectó la consola con la que jugaba, apagando su juego preferido en medio de la canción. No faltaría la cólera de Judal. Más bien, estaba preparado para ello. La bomba atómica estaba a punto de estallar. Se volteó para mirarle el rostro. Aquí habría guerra.

—¿Eh? —Pronunció Judal cuando la pantalla se puso negra. Estaba tan absorto en el juego que ni se había dado cuenta el momento en Aladdin corrió hasta el aparato y lo apagó. Sus ojos se clavaron como dagas sobre aquel chico—. ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces, enano?!

Soltó sus gritos mientras se paraba, dirigiéndose a Aladdin. Éste retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio ir así, con la furia impregnada en su cara, pero aun así permaneció firme en su lugar. No planeaba ceder, no importaba. Esto era lo que le gustaba a Judal, después de todo; la discusión, el conflicto, era la única forma de poder hablar con él. El joven era muy frontal, de mecha corta y un carácter fuerte. Bastante impredecible. Aladdin tuvo que aprender cómo manejarlo y mal no le iba, casi siempre. Nunca podía ganarle una discusión, pero se las arreglaba para mantenerse en la pelea. Normalmente terminaban cediendo y olvidando el asunto. Ninguno de los dos mantenía el enojo por mucho tiempo.

—No te voy a conectar nada hasta que hagas lo que te pedí —exigió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah, no? ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡¿Mi mamá?! —comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia Aladdin, con su mirada afilada hacia la suya. Estaba molesto, enervado. No tenía por qué haberle hecho algo así. ¿Quién se creía que era?

—Ten un poco más de cabeza —decía mientras retrocedía instintivamente, pero sin despegar los ojos de los de Judal, bastante alerta a sus movimientos—. No has hecho nada y sólo te estoy pidiendo una cosa.

—¿En serio? Pues yo no te pedí nada, enano. Déjame en paz un rato y conecta eso de una vez.

—No lo haré.

—¿No?

—No.

—Con que así lo quieres… —Continuó acercándose, cada vez más firme. Sus pisadas se clavaban contra el suelo y parecían hacer eco en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

Aladdin sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte cuando Judal se paró frente a él. No le importaba cuán nervioso le pudiera poner esos ojos rojos avasallantes o la imponente presencia, no pensaba ceder en esta ocasión. No quería, podía ser muy paciente y comprensivo en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero también tenía su lado obstinado. Judal sabía eso a la perfección. No le importaba a ninguno tener que terminar a los gritos, golpes o lo que fuera, con tal de llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Se plantó en su lugar, sin dejar de mirar a Judal, dispuesto a recibir lo que sea que ahora vinieses.

Oyó cómo el otro muchacho gruñía en un momento. ¿Por qué fue eso? No lo comprendió en aquel instante ni tampoco lo hizo después. La mirada de fastidio de Judal no se desvaneció, ni siquiera cuando éste rodó los ojos hastiado. EL siguiente movimiento fue muy rápido, ni siquiera lo vio venir. Judal lo había levantado sin ningún esfuerzo y lo llevaba ahora cual costal de papas en su hombro. El otro era muy fuerte y podía moverlo con mucha facilidad. Aladdin quedó pasmado unos segundos por la sorpresa, hasta que reaccionó.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! —exigió, pero el otro no prestó atención.

—Mientras más rápido me digas qué mierda quieres, más pronto volveré a mi juego, así que déjate de joder.

Aladdin suspiró en resignación, mientras dejaba que el otro lo llevara a la cocina como un simple fardo. ¿Había ganado? No sabía. Creía que Judal, en lugar de pretender ayudar, sólo deseaba que se callara pronto y lo dejara seguir con sus cosas. Bueno, al menos lo iba a ayudar, en cierta forma.

Ahí estaba, Aladdin fue feliz sacando todas las cosas que quería. Sal, condimentos, lo que fuera, no le importaba. Fuera de eso, la comida que preparaba olía bien. Ya le había dado hambre y los fideos pintaban bien. Bajó al muchacho con cuidado, afirmándolo de sus caderas, las cuales por nada en el mundo quisiera llegar a romper.

En un momento dado, no lo pensó, sólo lo hizo. Besó los labios de Aladdin con sutileza, un simple roce y suavidad. Un toque tenue como el de una almohada. Aquellos no eran actos tan recurrentes por parte de Judal, por ello el otro quedó absorto en su sorpresa, viendo cómo Judal se dirigía a la sala de estar nuevamente a retomar el juego que había perdido. Por un momento se le olvidó todo lo que había pasado momentos atrás. No tuvo ganas de ni si quiera llamarle la atención esta vez. Qué astuto era. Al final, por más flojo que fuera, Judal siempre conseguía lo que quería.

**Mismo día. 3:19 PM.**

Pegó un pequeño bostezo mientras esperaba que le abriera la puerta de esa casa. Anoche se había acostado tarde y ahora eso le estaba jugando en contra. Alibaba a veces se le pasaba la mano cuando el fin de semana llegaba y se quedaba hasta tarde en internet o jugando. Estúpidos malos vicios. Ignoró eso y espero a que Sinbad le abriera la puerta. Había llegado un poco más tarde de lo acordado, pero sabía que el otro no se molestaría. Demoró mucho bañándose y esas cosas, no quería ir desprolijo y mucho menos a verlo a él así. La puerta se abrió enfrente suyo y lo que encontró fue, un poco, sorprendente. Sinbad se veía terrible, en su belleza diaria, pero terrible al fin. Parecía que no había dormido bien. Tenía ojeras, los ojos cansados y parecía algo desarreglado. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Alibaba —dijo Sinbad mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Ehm… Sí. Hola. ¿Qué te…?

No siguió hablando. Sinbad lo había abrazado de una forma precipitada, estrujándolo con esmero. Las manos de ese hombre se amoldaron perfectamente a su cuerpo. Siempre le agradaba sentir el toque de ese cuerpo contra el suyo, pero Alibaba sintió algo raro en ese contacto. Lo podía percibir perfectamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Sinbad se separó un poco de él, tomándolo de rostro, como si lo revisara.

—Claro que sí, ¿acaso no me ves? —Casi se rio por aquella pregunta y alejó las manos de Sinbad de su rostro—. ¿A ti qué te ocurrió?

—Nada… —Las palabras del hombre salieron casi en un suspiro, como si recién cayera en cuenta de la situación—. Anoche no dormí bien.

—Se nota —espetó entrando a la casa, junto con el otro.

Ahora que lo recordaba, anoche había pasado algo extraño. En un principio creyó que fue un sueño, pero luego comprobó que no. Ayer, a la madrugada, Sinbad lo había llamado. Recordaba poco, debido a que para ese momento ya estaba bien dormido, pero una frase como "Si te llama Judal, no lo atiendas" le parecía recordar. Después, cuando despertó, vio que en la lista de llamadas estaba esa de Sinbad a las cuatro de la madrugada, no había sido un sueño. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado al otro? Primero esa llamada extraña y ahora se veía como si un tornado le hubiera pasado por encima. Muy raro.

Ambos entraron a la casa. Todo parecía estar en orden, sólo que Sinbad evidentemente no lo estaba. Se veía actuaba raro. O al menos eso pensaba. ¿Habrá sido por el cansancio, quizá? Ninguna persona privada del sueño podía hacerlo en todo caso. Tal vez haber venido no haya sido una buena opción.

—Si estabas tan cansado pudiste haberme dicho que no viniera —sugirió, preocupado. Sinbad se volteó con una mirada desaprobatoria, prácticamente queriéndole decir que lo que había dicho había sido un poco tonto—. O quizás que llegara más tarde… —Intentó arreglar.

—No, así está bien —dijo, acercándose a él nuevamente. Su mirada se veía seria, pero deplorable. No quitaba esa belleza que la caracterizaba, pero naturalmente por obra del cansancio estaba fatal.

Los ojos de Sinbad dieron vueltas por el cuerpo de Alibaba, como si lo inspeccionara, básicamente escudriñando cada parte de su cuerpo. Alibaba pensó que el otro podía ver a través de él, como una clase de rayos X. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto? Se sentía demasiado avasallado por esa mirada. No era como si le molestara, sólo lo encontraba extraño. Pero esa no fue la peor parte, luego de eso, Sinbad rodeó sus grandes manos por el cuello de Alibaba, como si buscara algo. Los dedos palpaban su piel y se paseaban por su alrededor. El toque era agradable y estimulante, pero no los sentía con esa clase de objetivo. El muchacho le tomó las manos, pidiendo que se detuviera.

—¿Pero qué te ocurre? —inquirió extrañado, observando con detenimiento la mirada de Sinbad que se sostenía en la suya.

—Hazme un favor y prométeme esto: No permitas que nadie más te toque como yo lo hago. —El sonrojo repentino no hizo falta en el rostro exasperado de Alibaba, mientras que el del otro era completamente serio.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué de pronto Sinbad salía con todas esas cosas extrañas que le decía? Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué? —Logró articular apenas— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Realmente estás bien, Sinbad?

No, claro que no lo estaba. Esa actitud, le generaba una sensación rara. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo de todo esto y era muy obvio. Estuvo a punto de seguir hablando, pero Sinbad lo cortó.

—Promételo.

Aquella palabra salió firme e imponente de los labios de ese hombre, tanto que Alibaba se sintió estremecer por un momento. Los ojos exigentes del otro no paraban de enfocarse en él, dejándolo sin aliento. Esa sola palabra había salido casi como una orden y notó cómo Sinbad no estaría satisfecho hasta que lo dijera. Relajó su expresión, sonriéndole.

—No digas tonterías —le dijo Alibaba—. Jamás permitiría que alguien que no fueras tú me tocara. Lo prometo.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, pudo ver cómo la tensión en el rostro del hombre se dispersaba levemente. Eso le alegró, pero aun así esto le seguía pareciendo raro. No preguntó nada, por el momento, debido a que Sinbad realmente se veía cansado y no quería molestarlo. El otro se acercó a él para besarlo y lo recibió con gusto. Más allá de lo desaliñado que pudiera estar, Sinbad le daba los mejores besos del mundo. Ere impresionante la forma perfecta en que la boca de ese hombre se moldeaba y viajaba entre la suya. Era delirante.

Se separaron luego de unos instantes más y, al fin, pudo ver una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban. Sinbad también sonreía de una forma única.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —Preguntó señalándose y Alibaba rio, asintiendo. No era para tanto en realidad, pero no todos los días podía verlo así.

—Podrías ir a bañarte —sugirió Alibaba, casi riéndose.

—Podrías bañarte conmigo para hacer el baño más divertido —insinuó Sinbad en el oído del muchacho. Cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con ese chiquillo no la desaprovecharía por nada en el mundo.

—No bromees —Se estremeció ante ese comentario tan sugerente. Pero sabía esta vez no podrían—. Tal vez otro día, cuando te quites esa cara de zombi —dijo con gracia—. Recuerda que saldremos después, no queremos distracciones.

—Al menos lo intenté —señaló divertido.

Se dispuso a hacerle caso. Pero antes de que Sinbad alcanzase a dar un paso, Alibaba recordó:

—Ah, por cierto, ¿Me podrías prestar tu celular? Mi padre me envió un mensaje y no puedo responderle ahora con mi teléfono sin saldo.

Sinbad le sonrió y le prestó el teléfono móvil a Alibaba, mientras fue a hacer unas cosas y preparar el baño. El muchacho comenzó a teclear en el Smartphone de Sinbad, sin tener demasiado éxito en lo que hacía. No lo entendía, por más que intentaba encontrar el menú principal, no lo lograba. No sabía ni cómo usar esos aparatos, para él era algo totalmente nuevo. Desde siempre había acostumbrado a usar su teléfono almeja con botones, y pasarse de los botones a los touch era una enorme diferencia. Todas las aplicaciones raras que había en ese teléfono se le abrían sin saber por qué y por más que intentaba encontrar los mensajes, no podía. ¿Qué demonios? ¿En dónde se supone estaba la opción de escribir mensajes? ¿Qué clase de magia negra usaban estas cosas? Internet, calendario, alarma, reloj, ajustes… ¿Play Store? ¿Y los mensajes dónde? Tanta porquería que tenían esas cosas, pero no podía encontrar algo tan básico como el gestor de mensajes.

Pasó un largo rato intentando buscar la susodicha opción de mensajería hasta que lo encontró. Aleluya, ya se estaba cansando de tanta cosa extraña en ese condenado aparato. Comenzó a teclear letra por letra, haciendo el esfuerzo de hacerlo rápido. Era algo torpe, algunas letras se apretaban juntas y esa cosa del diablo llamada corrector le ponía cualquier palabra, menos la que quería. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Era un verdadero caos eso de la tecnología! ¡Cuánto detestaba escribir en eso! Estaba casi finalizando cuando de pronto, algo lo interrumpió. Fue una cosa instantánea y apareció de repente. Una especie de mensaje que apareció por encima del suyo, una frase extraña, la cual decía "Me acordé de ti con esto (L)" ¿Qué era eso? Lo apretó sin querer, hasta llegar a otra aplicación. Al parecer, era una especie de chat. Y el dueño de ese mensaje no era nada más ni nada menos que Judal. ¿Judal enviándole un mensaje a Sinbad? ¿Desde cuándo?

El mensaje era extraño. Contenía una imagen rara, enviada junto con las palabras. Alibaba no pudo evitar poner una mueca totalmente extrañada. Era el dibujito de un cachorro marrón expeliendo un vómito verde de su boca. La caricatura era divertida y desagradable. Ignoró aquello estando a punto de salir de esa rara aplicación y mandar su mensaje, pero algo le llamó la atención. Miró con más detalle. Un mensaje, al parecer de Judal, que decía "Claro que estoy hablando de mí. De mí y de cómo me voy a dar vuelta a tu muchacho.". Se quedó paralizado al leerlo. ¿3:36 AM? ¿Qué demonios hacía Sinbad a esa hora y más hablando con Judal? Es más, ¿de qué estaban hablando? Pasó su dedo entre el chat, el cual se desplegó mostrando una gran cantidad de mensajes. ¿Desde cuándo hablaban tanto estos dos? Sus ojos se detuvieron en otro de los mensajes. "Cuando se trata de complacerme, no hay horario. ¿Qué pasa? ¿También quieres que te complazca, idiota? No soy de tocar ancianos, pero te ves tan necesitado." Sintió que se ahogaba leyendo eso. ¿Qué demonios era? ¿Complacer? ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese tipo? Cientos de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en aquel instante, pero la voz de Sinbad lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Pudiste enviar tu mensaje? —Le dijo el hombre, entrando a la habitación—. Necesito hacer una llamada.

—¿Qué? —el cerebro de Alibaba trató de procesar todo. Aún lo asimilaba. Se quedó mirando a Sinbad unos instantes y luego se dio cuenta de lo que éste le dijo—. Ehm… Sí, sí.

Como pudo, salió de ese chat y mandó el mensaje a su papá. Le pasó el teléfono a Sinbad y éste se fue a hacer su llamada. No notó el rostro estupefacto del muchacho por suerte. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Preguntar? ¿Preguntar qué? No entendía siquiera lo que estaba pensando. Sinbad no era el tipo de persona que se acostaba tan tarde y menos por quedarse mandando mensajes con una persona. Además, ¿Judal? ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban bien? Sabía que se conocían desde tiempo atrás, pero no creía que se llevaran bien. Es más, las veces en las que los veía juntos parecía que prefirieran matarse. ¿Por qué ahora, de repente, pasaba esto?

Los mensajes de Judal no dejaron de revolotearle la mente. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? ¿De qué hablaban? Muchacho, complacer, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Varias ideas cruzaron en su cabeza, pero tuvo temor de su conclusión. Oyó la ducha encendida y eso la trajo nuevamente al mundo real. Sabía que Sinbad tardaría un rato largo en bañarse, se tomaba su tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, así que algo debía hacer. El asunto no dejaba de carcomerle la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Realizó lo primero que se le ocurrió: mirar la conversación. Tal vez sólo malinterpretó o leyó mal, no podía ser algo así, ¿verdad? Fue hasta la habitación y vio el teléfono sobre la cama. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró con algo de duda. No quería espiar en el teléfono del otro, pero necesitaba saber. Sólo sería un segundo y nada más. Una pequeña miradita y listo, asunto arreglado. Nadie lo sabría. Abrió el teléfono. Contraseña. Alibaba no entendía nada de esas cosas en este tipo de modelos de celular, trató de poner algunas claves, las que se le iban ocurriendo. Cuarenta intentos después el celular se bloqueó totalmente, impidiéndole volver a intentarlo. Se mordió el labio, pensando que había metido la pata. Prefirió dejar el aparato en el lugar donde lo encontró, así ya no seguiría arruinándolo. Volvió a la sala, aún sin poder dejar pensar en esos mensajes.

Judal. Por qué Judal. ¿Acaso estaban teniendo una relación más íntima y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué tan íntima? ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos siquiera? No entendía absolutamente nada. En aquel instante, recordó la llamada de Sinbad y las palabras "Si te llama Judal no le atiendas". Algo muy raro estaba rodeando el ambiente. Sin duda alguna, tenía que saber qué escondían esos dos.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no podría hacer nada ahí en ese momento. Tomó su teléfono propio. No sería uno de esos celulares con aplicaciones y cosas modernas, pero al menos agarraba Wi-Fi y podría usar Facebook. Buscó en el grupito del chat a la única persona con la que podría hablar y sabía que lo ayudaría: Aladdin.

**[16:14] Alibaba:** _Hey, Aladdin, ¿estás?_

Envió el mensaje y esperó. Su teléfono era medio lento, así que no le avisaba quién estaba conectado o no, pero realmente esperaba que su amigo estuviera ahí.

**[16:15] Aladdin:** _Hola, Alibaba. Sí, aquí estoy. _

Ah, qué suerte que estuviera. Aprovecharía de hablar con él para aclarar unas dudas mientras Sinbad estuviera ocupado. Tal vez Aladdin tuviera las respuestas que buscara.

**[16:16] Alibaba:** _¿Cómo estás? Oye, tengo algo que preguntarte._

La duda lo carcomía, necesitaba pronto tener respuestas para no llegar a pensar mal.

**[16:17] Aladdin:** _Bien, recién saliendo de la ducha... Sí, dime._

**[16:18] Alibaba:** _Es sobre Sinbad y Judal, ¿no has notado que se hablan muy seguido?_ _Además, Sinbad me llamó ayer a la madrugada, yo estaba durmiendo y me dijo si Judal no me había llamado. No entendí nada._

**[16:20] Aladdin:** _¿Eh? No, o sea, digo... Judal es bueno para usar su teléfono y todo pero... ¿No que ellos no se agradaban? Aunque a veces quisiera que se llevaran un poco mejor..._ _¿Cómo eso que te llamó? ¿Pasó algo?_

De acuerdo, al parecer Aladdin tampoco estaba enterado de nada. Eso lo confundía todavía más.

**[16:22] Alibaba:** _No, no, creo que no. Ahora lo vi y estaba todo bien, como si no se acordara, pero me pareció muy raro que me llamara._ _Recién estaba usando su teléfono cuando se fue a bañar y vi uno que le llegó medio raro._

**[16:23] Aladdin:** _¿Un mensaje medio raro?_

**[16:23] Alibaba:** _Sí, vi que era de Judal y decía algo raro. Decía algo así como "Voy a darle a tu muchacho o me voy a dar vuelta a tu muchacho"._

**[16:24] Aladdin:** _¿Eh? ¿Muchacho? ¿Qué muchacho? D:_

Frunció el ceño en aquel momento. Aladdin tenía menos idea que él sobre la situación, pero ahora debería contarle, ya había empezado la historia y el otro querría saber. Suspiró, tratando de pensar qué poner, no sabía exactamente cómo escribirlo.

**[16:25] Alibaba:** _Le dijo a Sinbad "Tu muchacho". No sé, es muy extraño, no quisiera que hablara de mí…_

Bien, eso no había sido lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir y lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de cómo hablarlo con Aladdin. Después de todo, era su novio el de los mensajes extraños.

**[16:26] Aladdin:**_ ¿De ti? ¿Judal hablando de ti para "darte vuelta"? Me pregunto en qué sentido lo habrá dicho. Habrá estado bromeando._

**[16:27] Alibaba:** _No lo sé, Sinbad se veía muy disperso hoy, estaba extraño. Por eso te pregunto si no viste nada raro tú. Andan en algo estos dos. Me dan una rara sensación. Sinbad me dijo algo de que no me acerque a Judal o que si me llama no lo atienda. Yo le dije "por qué me iba a llamar a mí", pero no me quiso seguir hablando. Estaba muy molesto, por eso también me pareció raro. Además ahora recibe mensajes de Judal más seguido, por lo visto._

**[16:30] Aladdin:** _¿Por qué seguiría hablando con él si está molesto? Es extraño además que no te haya querido decir. Me pregunto que estará pasando. Judal no me ha dicho nada tampoco y sigue actuando como siempre. Él lo único que hace cuando usa su teléfono es ponerse a reír. Por eso quizá solo haya estado molestando a Sinbad, como siempre... Es decir, no quiero pensar nada extrañando Judal, sabiendo que él vive diciendo cosas raras._

**[16:35] Alibaba:** _Siempre actúa raro, perdón que te lo diga._

Es cierto, realmente creía que Judal era una persona muy extraña. Incluso la relación que tenía con sus amigos era algo peculiar. A veces parecía que estaban a punto de matarse y al siguiente instante estaban pegados a los besos en cualquier lugar, una continua sucesión de hipérboles negativas y positivas. Parecían llevarse bien, dentro de esa complicada relación. Aladdin era feliz y con saber eso se conformaba.

**[16:36] Aladdin:** _Es su forma de ser. ¿Debería preguntarle entonces? Me preocupa un poco que te haya nombrado. ¿Discutiste con él o algo?_

¿Con Judal? Si ni siquiera le hablaba, hasta incluso sospechaba que el tipo lo odiaba. En cierta forma creía que Judal detestaba a cualquiera que se acercara a Aladdin. Era un joven con una personalidad fuerte y posesiva, cosa que era más que evidente a simple vista.

**[16:37] Alibaba:** _Apenas lo saludo cuando vienes con él._

**[16:37] Aladdin:** _Entonces no sé qué pensar. Tal vez, todo sea un mal entendido... ¿Qué querría de Sinbad o de ti?_

**[16:42] Alibaba:** _No lo sé, pero me sonaron extrañas esas palabras._

**[16:45] Aladdin:** _¿Y no leíste algún otro pedazo del mensaje? ¿No viste nada más?_

Buscó en su memoria el otro mensaje que más recordaba. Ese que más le había sonado en la cabeza y le había dejado con un sabor completamente amargo en la boca. No podía creerlo definitivamente.

**[16:47] Alibaba:** _Sí, otro vi, pero debe ser una broma. Algo así como "Si quieres te puedo complacer, pero no toco ancianos", algo así._

**[16:49] Aladdin:** _¿Eh? ¿Por qué le diría eso? Tal vez solo quería molestarlo también... Se la pasa diciendo que Sinbad es un viejo y todo eso._

Sin darse cuenta, Alibaba comenzó a dejar escapar todas sus preocupaciones entre las teclas de su celular. La idea lo estaba matando y carcomiendo la cabeza sin parar. Necesitaba decirlo. Saber qué opinaba Aladdin, tal vez así el otro le diría algo que calme sus inseguridades.

**[16:53] Alibaba:** _Sí, pero tú lo viste, Sinbad no es viejo ni nada. ¿Judal le estará insinuando algo a él? Además dijo eso de dar vuelta a tu muchacho. ¿Estarán planeando un trío o intercambiarnos? No lo creo posible de Sinbad._

Sí, realmente lo estaba pensando y la idea le daba escalofríos. No, definitivamente no deseaba nada semejante. Quizá Sinbad no le haya hablado del tema y era algo que estaba discutiendo con Judal o algo así. Sin embargo le parecía una idea horrible, pésima. Quería mucho a Aladdin, eran buenos amigos, pero no quería estar en una situación así con éste o su pareja, además de que no le agradaba tener que "compartir" a Sinbad con alguien más. No, claro que no.

**[16:55] Aladdin:** _¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso estará insatisfecho? ¿No le daré lo que necesita? Pero Judal no es de guardar secretos. Si algo le pasara conmigo me lo diría... Y tampoco creo que Sinbad sea de la idea de estar de acuerdo con hacer algo así. De Judal se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero pienso que él hablaría las cosas conmigo antes de querer hacer algo._

Uff, era un alivio. Al menos Aladdin estaba de su lado. Aun si Judal saliera con la loca idea de hacer algo así, éste se negaría. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea de experimentar cosas raras y compartir a sus parejas, era horrible. Sin embargo, la confusión cada vez más crecía. Mientras más hablaban, más incógnitas inexplicables nacían en sus cabezas. ¿Qué podía hacer?

**[17:00] Alibaba:** _¿Qué harías si te propone algo así? No es por nada, pero no creo que Judal sea muy agradable para esas cosas, se me hace violento._

Judal era un monstruo. No quería ni imaginarlo en una situación así. Puaj.

**[17:01] Aladdin:** _No lo sé, no creo que pueda hacer algo así. Soy algo más reservado para ciertas cosas y eso Judal lo sabe._

Dios escuchara las palabras de Aladdin. Aunque en este caso fuera que las leyera… De todas formas, ¿Qué se esperaba de estos dos? Nada estaba claro.

**[17:03] Alibaba:** _¿Entonces qué estarán planeando? No me puedo quitar la curiosidad._

**[17:04] Aladdin:** _Honestamente yo tampoco. No soy de la idea de querer husmear los mensajes de su teléfono... Es como si le tuviese desconfianza. Ya que leíste parte de los mensajes, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa si solo estaba jugando? A veces Judal también saca de quicio con sus comentarios venenosos cuando quiere. Es normal que Sinbad se haya molestado._

En eso tenía razón. Judal era bastante insistente a la hora de molestar. Hacía estallar a cualquiera, y realmente se sorprendía que Sinbad fuera capaz de contenerse con tanta mierda que Judal hablara. Su mejor herramienta, ignorarlo. Judal podía molestar a Sinbad en el momento, pero al instante se le pasaba. Sin embargo, lo que seguía dándole vuelta eran esos extraños mensajes. ¿Por qué Sinbad se molestaría en responderle a Judal siendo que la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba? Encima después que lo llegó a llamar en medio de la noche. De algo raro estaban hablando. Maldecía para sus adentros. Poco y nada pudo leer de esos mensajes. Aladdin estaba en lo cierto, pudo haber malinterpretado, pero era igual de preocupante y no podría quedarse tranquilo hasta aclarar ese malentendido.

**[17:07] Alibaba:** _Cuando vi ese mensaje intenté leer, pero el teléfono de Sinbad tiene una de esas contraseñas raras, no sé cómo abrirlo._

**[17:09] Aladdin:** _El teléfono de Judal tampoco puedo abrirlo. Cambia su clave todos los días y no sé cuál es la última combinación._ _Aunque le pregunté ahora no me va a decir. Está durmiendo y cuando hace eso se vuelve vegetal. No sabe ni quién es._

Oh, no era mala idea que Aladdin intentase revisar los mensajes del celular de Judal, recordando que él también podía tenerlos.

**[17:12] Alibaba**_**:**__ ¿No puedes preguntarle, disimuladamente, para que la diga entre sueños?_

**[17:12] Aladdin:** _Si ahora trato de despertarlo no hay caso, tiene el sueño demasiado pesado. Y si no le doy sexo no despierta D:_

Demasiada información. No le molestaba hablar de esas cosas con Aladdin, ambos tenían la suficiente confianza, pero en ese momento y con la reciente conversación, no quería saber nada al respecto. Sin embargo, ya había visto cómo actuaba Judal con Aladdin, cuando éste le pedía algo. Alibaba tenía la seguridad que su amigo podría conseguir la contraseña del otro si quería.

**[17:13] Alibaba**: _Bueno... Tendrás que sacrificarte, pero es por una buena causa._

**[17:14] Aladdin:** _¿Qué? Pero estoy cansado, no sé si pueda con otra más. ¿Sinbad no te da la clave de su teléfono tampoco?_

**[17:17] Alibaba:** _Se está bañando y tarda horas. Se pone esas cremas, sales e idioteces por el estilo. Tengo como una hora más para esperar antes de que salga. Además, ya intenté como cuarenta veces poner la contraseña y el teléfono no me deja repetirlo._

Y esperaba no haberlo roto, se sentiría muy culpable.

**[17:20] Alibaba:** _Pregúntale a Judal, seguro dormido te diga, inténtalo._

Su amigo puso el visto en el mensaje y no contestó por un rato. Supuso que seguramente se debiera a que fue a intentar sacarle la contraseña al otro. Ojalá tuviera suerte.

**[17:29] Aladdin:** _Casi me mata. Es un verdadero perro rabioso cuando tiene sueño D:_

**[17:31] Alibaba:** _Vamos, Aladdin. Trata de seducirlo o algo, no te rindas D:_

**[17:32] Aladdin:** _Alibaba, será tu culpa si muero en el intento._

**[17:34] Alibaba:** _No puede ser tan malo._

**[17:36] Aladdin:** _¡No eres tú el que intenta domar a la bestia!_

**[17:38] Alibaba:** _¡Es tu novio, por algo debiste haberlo elegido!_

Aladdin no contestó más después de eso. Incluso pasó más de media hora y el otro chico no daba señales de vida. ¿Acaso Judal lo habría matado o algo? No supo por qué, pero no le pareció algo tan imposible. Esperaba que el otro estuviese bien.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, otra respuesta llegó a su teléfono.

**[17:58] Aladdin:** _Lo elegí porque lo amo. Lo gracioso es que se durmió y no me dio la clave._

¿Qué? ¿Tanta espera para nada? Tenía que ser una broma.

**[17:58] Alibaba:** _¡Aladdin! D:_

**[17:59] Aladdin: **_No es cierto, ya entré._

¡Más le valía que así fuera!

**[18:00] Alibaba:** _Pequeño tramposo e.e_ ¿Y qué dice?

**[18:01] Aladdin:** _Eso intento ver, su teléfono está tan lleno de porquería que se demora en cargar._

Con la enorme cantidad de cosas tontas que Judal solía hablar, no le era sorprendente que su teléfono tuviese un problema similar. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Tras un rato, Aladdin envió un mensaje para nada alentador. Alibaba inmediatamente preguntó preocupado, pero luego de eso, se arrepintió. Su amigo le había enviado una enorme cantidad de cosas que jamás imaginó leería. "No tienes que participar. Iré a llamar a tu muchacho, ¿cuál era su número? Descuida, se lo pido a Aladdin." ¿Eh? "¿Quieres que te llame cuando hayamos terminado? Así lo pasas a buscar y ves su cara extasiada." ¿Qué cara? ¿Buscar qué? ¿Pero qué mierda?

Una larga lista de cosas que Aladdin copió y pegó en su chat le provocó más de algún escalofrío recorrer su columna. ¿Pero de qué tanto habían hablado? Sinbad hacía el intento de mostrarse reticente, sin embargo, se notaba a simple vista que estaba bastante enojado, mientras Judal continuaba con su jugarreta sin sentido. ¿Jugarreta? ¿Realmente lo era?

**[18:12] Aladdin:** _No entiendo nada._ _¿Judal quería hacer un trío y no me lo dijo?_

**[18:13] Alibaba:** _¡Eh! Eso ya es demasiado. ¿Un trío? Yo te dije que algo tramaban._

**[18:14]** **Aladdin:** _Eso me da miedo..._ _Es decir, leo y leo y pareciera que Judal hablará en serio... Pero sé que cuando se trata de joder se vuelve un experto._

En definitiva, sólo habían quedado más confundidos. No habían logrado aclarar nada, sólo dudas y más dudas. No podía saber cómo interpretar aquellos mensajes. Parecían parte de un broma muy pesada, pero ¿y si no lo eran? La idea le era estremecedora y horrible. Esperaba que por favor sea sólo una broma.

**[18:20] Aladdin:** _Tengo mucha curiosidad en preguntar qué pasa. ¿Le preguntarás a Sinbad sobre esta situación también?_

**[18:22] Alibaba:** _No sé cómo decirle. No sería agradable que me diga: "Oh sí, estuve pensando esa idea, ¿qué te parece?". Una mierda, eso me parece._

**[18:23] Aladdin:** _Tal vez solo puedas preguntarle sobre su guardia con Judal... Quizá que lo notas raro, como preocupado por algo._

**[18:24] Alibaba:** _Sinbad es muy bueno cuando quiere evitar algo. Ya veré cómo le digo._

Preguntar directamente sin rodeos sería la mejor opción, pero eso no le daba mucha seguridad. Lo hablaría, eso era algo definitivo, pero ya encontraría la manera.

**[18:25] Aladdin:** _Tal vez solo estamos malinterpretando las cosas. Judal es muy sarcástico y un mensaje escrito nos hace pensar mal._

**[18:26] Alibaba:** _Puede que tengas razón. ¿Hablarás con él?_

**[18:28] Aladdin**_**:**__ Le preguntaré si las cosas están bien entre nosotros. Él no es de guardarse las cosas. Es muy directo. Me extraña todo esto._

**[18:29] Alibaba:** _Ahora que Sinbad salga de bañarse hablaré con él._

**[18:31] Aladdin:** _Tal vez deba conversarlo entonces también. Una vez que despierte, claro..._

No quedaba de otra. Habría que ir de frente y aclarar este asunto, no importa con qué se encontraran. En ese momento recordó un pequeño detalle.

**[18:33] Alibaba:** _Oye, ¿nos vemos a la noche al final?_

Supuestamente, esa noche se iba a ver con su amigo y sus parejas iban a estar ahí. Los cuatro juntos, en una salida. Con esta situación actual no se podía imaginar algo más incómodo, pero quizá no lo fuera tanto. Primero hablaría con Sinbad. Tal vez sí, todo era parte de una tonta broma y ellos habían estado malinterpretando las cosas. Así que de esa forma no había problema alguno.

De todas formas no dejaba de imaginarse la situación muy rara.

**[18:35] Aladdin: **_Claro, ya es momento de que despierte a Judal. Se la ha pasado durmiendo todo el día, ha estado mucho más cansado que de costumbre._

**[18:36] Alibaba:** _Es cierto, ya es muy tarde y Sinbad todavía no sale del baño. Han pasado dos horas y no he oído señales de vida de él. Iré a ver qué pasa con eso. Hablamos después._

Después de que Aladdin se despidiera, Alibaba cerró su teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta del baño para saber qué era de Sinbad. Incluso se percató de un extraño silencio. Tocó un par de veces, pero nadie contestó. Se preocupó por eso, había pasado demasiado tiempo y a pesar de que las duchas de Sinbad fueran un tanto largas, esta había durado demasiado. Volvió a llamarlo, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Estaría siquiera bien? Tal vez era algo paranoico, pero con sólo haber visto a Sinbad actuar tan extraño lo hacía dudar. Se decidió a girar la manilla, la cual por suerte estaba sin seguro y entró al baño.

La sorpresa lo embargó en aquel instante. Sólo ronquidos, vapor en el aire y Sinbad dormido en la tina fue lo que vio en aquel instante.

¡¿Todo este tiempo había estado esperando para que Sinbad se quedara dormido?!

**18 de Octubre. Sábado. 19:48 PM.**

Aladdin miró entre las personas sin lograr divisar nada de aquellos que buscaba. ¿Cuántos minutos hacía que los estaban buscando? No estaba seguro, pero por más que dieron vueltas y vueltas, no había rastro de Sinbad ni de Alibaba por ningún lado. Judal a su lado no parecía muy interesado en buscar. El muchacho aún seguía con la cara algo adormilada e incluso bostezaba allá cada tanto. Había sido un infierno para Aladdin tratar de despertarlo y más hacer que viniera con él. Sabía que Judal no tenía el más mínimo interés en salir, pero de todas formas lo acompañaba. No habían hablado mucho durante el trayecto y, al llegar a ese parque donde se encontrarían los otros, todo fue un caos. Había demasiada gente. Era normal eso, la noche era hermosa y cálida, las personas salían a caminar, y más en ese enorme parque. Judal detestaba los lugares así y eso lo dejaba en evidencia con su expresión.

No le quiso decir nada, por más que Judal se mostrase incómodo y poco interesado, por nada en el mundo se quitaría esa molesta cara. Él era así y estaba seguro así moriría. Continuó mirando hacia los alrededores sin éxito alguno. La cantidad de gente que rondaba por el parque entorpecía su visión. ¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos? ¿Se los había tragado la tierra acaso?

—Creo que deberíamos llamarlos —sugirió Aladdin —. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? No tengo saldo en el teléfono.

—Espera que estoy jugando —respondió Judal, concentrado en la pantalla de su celular mientras tecleaba con los dedos.

—¿Otra vez estás jugando con eso? Déjalo por un rato.

—Cállate, chibi. Ya casi termino.

Aladdin hizo un mohín, algo enojado, pero Judal no lo notó. Era de esperarse ese comportamiento por parte del otro y más ese tipo de respuestas, Aladdin sabía eso perfectamente, pero aun así no supo por qué se sintió molesto en aquel instante. Su cabeza enseguida recordó la conversación que había tenido con Alibaba un rato antes de salir. No había podido hablar con Judal todavía y se sentía algo preocupado al respecto. Normalmente, no le importaba que éste usase su teléfono con tanto esmero, pero un pequeño y creciente enojo comenzó a florecerle con sólo ver el aparato entre las manos del otro. ¿Qué tipo de cosas hacía Judal que no le contaba? Ahora sólo se dedicaba a jugar a ese juego de música, pero al parecer también tenía tiempo para otras cosas. Varios de los mensajes que había leído regresaron a su memoria. Eran muchos, demasiados, y todos muy confusos. No había llegado al principio de la conversación, fue incapaz de seguir leyendo. A Aladdin no le agradaba de eso de andar espiando, prefería ir de frente con el asunto, sólo que no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

Decidió seguir buscando entre las personas a sus amigos. No quiso pensar más en esas cosas. Toda esa máquina que se daba no hacía más que sólo causarle daño y lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía evitar divagar.

La historia no era muy diferente de lo que sucedía al otro lado del parque. Sinbad y Alibaba tenían cara de estar perdidos en una isla desierta, sin nada que pudieran hacer. Ambos habían estado dando vueltas por el parque una y otra vez y aun así no había rastro de Aladdin y Judal cerca. ¿Dónde se suponía se habían metido? Ya habían pasado más de 45 minutos desde la hora apuntada y todavía no eran capaces de encontrarlos.

—Detengámonos, Alibaba —pidió Sinbad—. Puede que ellos también nos hayan estado buscando y si seguimos moviéndonos de lugar capaz nunca nos encuentren tampoco.

—Tienes razón —afirmó el otro—. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que me parece el colmo que aún no los hayamos visto.

—De todas formas no nos queda de otra.

Alibaba asintió con la cabeza. Sinbad estaba en lo cierto. Quedarse en un mismo sitio era mejor que dar vueltas en círculos, ya que era probable que los otros también lo hicieran. ¿Cómo habían sido tan idiotas? Alibaba por un lado, por ser un pobre y no tener saldo, y por el otro, Sinbad al haber salido con su teléfono descargado. Qué poco práctico. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que se vieran, deseando en todo caso, que los otros no se hayan resignado en buscarlos.

—Nadie nos ve —advirtió Sinbad de pronto.

—¿Qué quieres de-?

Pero antes que Alibaba alcanzara a terminar su frase, Sinbad lo había agarrado del brazo y lo tiró hacia él. Un beso cálido y abrasador se apoderó de sus labios al instante. Intenso y envolvente, bajo la luz de las estrellas. El muchacho no desistió, se dejó llevar por esa boca y gustoso se entregó a ella. Sin duda nunca dejaría de pensar que los besos de Sinbad eran los mejores que hubiese probado en su vida y por ningún motivo se cansaría de ellos.

—Qué asco.

El momento mágico se acabó al instante, tan pronto esas indudablemente reconocibles palabras salieron a flote en los oídos de los amantes. La pareja se separó al acto para solo ver un rostro asqueado de Judal y una cara llena de gracia de Aladdin.

Luego de encontrarse, acabaron todos yendo hacia algún lugar en particular. No tenía ningún plan, pero optaron por ir a comer algo. Todos concordaron en ese punto. Encontraron un local interesante, con un ambiente tranquilo, mesas de madera, música de Jazz y con un aspecto que recordaba más al de un bar que un restaurante, pero al parecer era las dos cosas.

Las conversaciones fluyeron moderadamente en la mesa, pero Judal no participó en ninguna de ellas. Al joven realmente no le importaba, estaba absorto en su juego. Necesitaba terminarlo de una vez para seguir con su vida tranquilamente. A veces podía ser un poco obsesivo, lo reconocía, pero esa maldita cosa era demasiado adictiva. Pudo oír cómo el Chibi conversaba con los otros dos sobre temas irrelevantes, cosas que no le interesaban en absoluto. Sin embargo, Judal no era idiota y pudo sentir algo raro rondando el ambiente. Una extraña pesadez que recaía en él. No comprendía exactamente aquello, pero el juego estaba tan entretenido que le importó una mierda.

No, Judal no estaba del todo equivocado. Por más que él no prestase atención, el ambiente estaba levemente tenso. Muchos pensamientos tortuosos pasaban por la cabeza de los otros junto a él. ¿Pero era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse realmente? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que se sintiera así? Absolutamente nada, eso creía él. No recordaba haber hecho o dicho algo como para que sintiera un extraño odio lamerle la nuca. No era de extrañar que la gente siempre le terminara cayendo mal su presencia, ya estaba acostumbrado. ¡Sin entender cómo, si él era increíble! Era sólo que nadie comprendía su humor diferente. Patéticos. Siguió maniobrando su teléfono, no sacaba nada con pensar estupideces inentendibles para él mismo. Mejor era ignorarlos y seguir con su juego. Sí, ya casi destruiría al último jefe.

Sin embargo, esa sensación extraña seguía resbalando por su espina. La maldita curiosidad le hacía querer levantar la vista un poco, pero no quería. Era como si supiera lo que vería, pero le diera terror hacerlo. No, un momento, ¿Terror? ¿A quién le daba terror mirar a un dúo de estúpidos y su novio? Tenía que estar bromeando. Se aventuró a mirar. Oh, mierda. Para la próxima lo pensaría diez veces antes de hacerlo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué eran esas pesadas miradas enterrándose en la suya? Un trío de pares de ojos observándolos sin piedad, cada uno de ellos clavándose en los suyos. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

—¿Se les perdió algo en mi cara? —inquirió indiferente, alzando una ceja.

Hubo unos ínfimos minutos donde nadie dijo nada. La pregunta del joven quedó flotando en el aire. La rigidez del entorno era casi palpable y asfixiante. Cada uno ahogándose en su propio mar de cavilaciones mentales.

Quizás era algo ridículo estar haciendo esto, pero no podían evitarlo. Por su parte, Sinbad se sentía en extremo ridículo. Él, siendo el mayor de todos ahí, actuando como un joven adolescente celoso e intimidado por las palabras de un idiota. ¿Desde cuándo era así? Jamás había sufrido tales vacilaciones. Admitía ya no sentir la ira y la frustración que la noche anterior lo habían abrumado al escribir esos mensajes con Judal. Debería haberlo ignorado, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no pudo hacerlo. Había caído en su trampa miserable y venenosa. Judal era peor que una víbora y, por ese mismo motivo, era que estaba preocupado aún. Sabía que aquellas provocaciones habían sido sólo eso, bromas de mal gusto y sin fundamento alguno, pero aun así le perturbaban. ¿Por qué? Debido a que sabía a la perfección que ese tipo era capaz de lo que sea. Se había metido con un niño y tenía el descaro de amenazar a su propia pareja, pero Judal era capaz de mucho más si realmente lo deseaba. Sinbad tomó la mano de Alibaba prácticamente sin darse cuenta y la apretó entre sus dedos. No permitiría que le pusiera nadie una mano encima.

El muchacho también estaba enfocado en pensamientos desagradables, pero esa mano sobre la suya le distrajo de ese tipo de cosas. Alibaba sonrió ante ese gesto. Él tampoco había podido evitar quedarse mirando a Judal. Aún tenía muchas dudas en su mente sin resolver debido al asunto de los mensajes y eso seguía siendo una preocupación. Sin embargo, la compañía y el simple toque de Sinbad eran suficientes para que olvidara cualquier tipo de pensamiento escabroso. Aunque, en realidad, lo que pensaba al ver a Judal fue eso del supuesto "trío". Una muy desagradable imagen mental llegó a su cabeza. No, era demasiado para su mente. A penas podía pensar en Judal como novio de su amigo, el imaginarlo como algo más hacía que su garganta se comprimiera con el propósito de ahogarlo. Definitivamente, eso jamás pasaría.

Cada pensamiento en esa mesa rondaba en algo completamente diferente, pero surgido por la misma causa. Incluso Aladdin seguía cavilando sobre las mismas cuestiones, pero él se preguntaba cosas diferentes. Estaba preocupado, demasiado. Conocía bastante a Judal, entendía mucho sobre cómo éste funcionaba, pero ahora se sentía muy confundido. Confiaba en él, pero esa conversación que había leído y su mente no dejaban de generarle esos pensamientos negativos. ¿Será que ya no le gustaba o no sería suficiente? No podría soportar que el otro le ocultase algo así, necesitaba saber qué pensaba. Claro que las palabras ahora no saldrían de su boca, pero en algún momento tenía que decirlas. Aladdin divisó el aparato ese entre las palmas de Judal y aquella pequeña rabia volvió a nacer. ¿Acaso estaba poniéndose celoso de un celular? Eso era demasiado ridículo, pero realmente a veces sentía que el otro se divertía más con ese tipo de cosas que compartiendo tiempo con él.

Las miradas cargadas no dejaron de llegar a Judal y éste no podía comprender aún el motivo de eso. ¿Qué les pasaba a estos idiotas? ¿No tenían algo mejor que hacer que quedarse mirándolo? Estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero la voz de uno de ellos lo interrumpió.

—Judal —Aladdin lo llamó, sonriéndole de una forma agradable y usando un tono de voz amable—. ¿Podrías dejar un poco el teléfono? Sólo un momento, ¿sí?

—Ya me falta poco para terminar —contestó sin prestarle mucha atención, dispuesto a volver a colocar la vista en el juego.

Lo ojos azules de Aladdin se entristecieron ante esas respuesta, provocando que más dudas tortuosa y rabias irracionales crecieran en su interior.

—No le hables así —espetó Sinbad, llamando la atención de los otros—. Te lo ha pedido bien, hazle caso.

Los ojos de Judal ardieron como fuego, molestos ante aquella intromisión. ¿Pero quién se creía este tipo?

—No te metas, anciano —dijo con desdén—. Esto es entre mi novio y yo.

—Ah, el violador del bosque va a seguir tan terco como siempre.

Ese comentario lo enojó, pero también admitía que le había causado gracia. ¿Acaso Sinbad había practicado su sátira desde la última vez que lo estuvo molestando? Ahí las memorias de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente. Se había olvidado completamente de eso, qué buenos chiste le había gastado a ese idiota. Internamente se preguntó si aún seguiría molesto.

—Cállate, mujeriego de mierda —espetó con palabras duras y ásperas—. Vete a tomar tu viagra y no opines en lo que no te importa.

Sinbad se palmeó la frente. ¿Pero qué diablos le había dicho? Sus palabras habían salido sin querer, como por un acto automático. Era completamente irracional que a estas alturas volviera a caer en un juego absurdo de niños. Porque eso era realmente. Una pelea entre dos infantes haciendo berrinche, peleándose por sus propios juguetes. ¿Desde cuanto había caído tan bajo por ese idiota? Al parecer no había podido resistirse a la tentación de seguir con los insultos camuflados, tal como los que había tenido con Judal en el chat la noche anterior. Simplemente lo dijo y ya. Eso no podía estar pasando. Era un adulto, el más grande de todos, y el hecho de haberse puesto a la altura de ese idiota le hacía dudar de su madurez. ¿Y ahora qué le diría? ¿Le seguiría el juego? No, no. Eso sería estúpido. El silencio otorga. Era mejor callar y ahorrarse el mal rato de caer en sus bromas. De todas maneras, no había caso decirle algo, tratar de hacerle entender era como querer mover un continente. No servía de nada. A él le importaba todo un carajo y nunca cambiaría de opinión.

—¿Qué te pasó, Sinbad? ¿Se te acabaron los chistes? Aunque los tuyos nunca alcanzan a serlo — chasqueó Judal, dejando su juego a un lado para molestar al otro. A veces pensaba que no había mejor diversión que burlarse de las personas. Era condenadamente genial y no podía evitarlo —Pero no te preocupes —agregó—. No estuvo mal. Sigue practicando así y quizás llegues a ser bueno. Nunca mejor que yo, pero algo es algo.

Judal hablaba y hablaba y no se callaba por nada en el mundo. Sinbad sentía unas ganas de ir y tirarle en la cabeza la primera cosa que encontrara, pero sabía no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara influenciar por las palabras de ese estúpido? Era tonto y hasta demasiado ridículo. Le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que decía por segundo para intentar humillarlo. Eso le molestaba demasiado. Pero no porque Judal lo insultara, más bien, porque era un tonto sin sentido del ridículo que nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas. Por más que alguien le dijera algo, a él no le importaba. Se dejaba llevar por su egocentrismo y nunca hacía caso a nada. No era más que un imbécil. Pero precisamente era por eso que pasaban todas esas cosas, porque era un imbécil. Suspiró mientras la boca de Judal continuaba tirando tonterías al aire y su voz resonaba en sus tímpanos como el zumbido de un mosquito. ¿Así tendría que quedarse toda la noche? ¿Aguantando sus payasadas? No sabía cuánto tiempo más lo soportaría.

De todas formas, el tiempo no fue mucho. Sinbad vio los rostros de Alibaba y de Aladdin, desconcertados y con la preocupación expuesta con claridad en sus gestos. ¿Cómo es que podían llegar a esto? Era normal que Judal se especializara en arruinar momentos, ¿pero él? Se sintió terrible en aquel instante.

—No me voy a rebajar a hablar estupideces contigo —dijo Sinbad a aquel muchacho frente a él—. Date cuenta que estamos arruinando un momento importante, cierra la boca y ahórrate tus comentarios imbéciles por un rato.

¿Eso alcanzaría para detener tanta ridiculez? ¡No! Claro que no. Judal prácticamente escupió de risa sobre sus palabras. Quizá debería haber callado. Ahora le había dado más motivos para seguir discutiendo.

—Tú no me vas a decir cuando tenga que callarme. ¿Quién te crees que eres, idiota?

Sinbad pudo sentir cómo empezaba a perder la paciencia nuevamente. Era tan irritante.

—Cállate de una vez —espetó fuerte, pero eso no sería suficiente. Una guerra se avecinaba y no podría evitarlo.

Judal estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero otra voz ajena a ellos los calló.

—¡Cállense los dos! —Las palabras iracundas salieron de la boca de Aladdin como una llamarada. El chico se había levantado en su furia, golpeando las manos contra la mesa y gritándoles sin ningún decoro—. Parecen un par de niños pelando, aprenda a madurar un poco. ¡Estoy harto de escucharlos!

Todos los presentes se habían quedado mudos por aquella reacción y las declaraciones. Nuevamente, los pensamientos en el ambiente fueron muy distintos entre ellos. Alibaba concordaba con lo dicho por Aladdin, pero su joven amigo fue a quien se le agotó la paciencia más rápido, aunque le pareciera extraño. No recordaba muchas veces haber visto a Aladdin enojado o gritando de esa forma. Realmente se había molestado en esta ocasión. Por su parte, Sinbad se sentía algo culpable de la situación. Aladdin tenía razón, estaban actuando como niños y eso lo avergonzaba, ¿cómo era posible que se dejase llevar de esa manera? No lo entendía. Aquel idiota lo sacaba de quicio. Guardaron silencio, mientras Aladdin volvía a sentarse en su lugar, con su cara envuelta en seriedad y la respiración algo acelerada por el reciente esfuerzo.

Mantenía el silencio por la incomodidad y la pena del momento, esperando a que la tensión se alivianara un poco. Al menos eso hacían Sinbad y Alibaba. Judal, en cambio, miraba fascinado a Aladdin. ¿Cuántas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver al Chibi en ese estado, enojado, gritado y con la cara contraída por la rabia? Se veía increíble. Un entusiasmo repentino nació en él, queriendo acercarse al chico.

La sonrisa en los labios de Judal se hizo visible y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Aladdin, mirando directamente a Sinbad.

—Hasta un niño te hace callar, idiota —dijo mientras atraía al chico hacia él, sin importarle que Aladdin se mostrara reacio a que lo tocara—. Mi Chibi es el mejor cuando se enoja. Es tan adorable. No es como el tuyo, míralo cómo tiembla en un rincón.

Hubo un ínfimo momento donde todos los presentes en esa mesa se preguntaron si podía ser verdad que ese idiota estuviera hablando en serio. ¿Acaso no sabía cuándo callarse?

—Yo no estoy…

—Cállate, rubiecito.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Alibaba en esto? —Sinbad lo defendió— ¿Eres idiota o qué?

—No tanto como él...

—¡Basta! —Bramó Aladdin nuevamente, llamando la atención de los otros, zafándose de los brazos de Judal— Dije que estoy cansado de oírlos pelear. Paren de discutir tantas estupideces.

Aquel chico era el más joven de ellos, pero el que más razón tenía. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacerle caso y disfrutar un buen momento? Eso era lo que se preguntaban. Sin embargo, la duda, las confusiones y la fatalidad parecían estar dispuestas esa noche.

—Oye, Chibi, ¿qué te pasa? —Pareció que al fin Judal notaba algo extraño. Desde antes de que salieran había notado al otro chico algo diferente, pero no le prestó mucha atención, asumió que si se tratara de algo importante Aladdin lo hablaría. Ahora con esas reacciones tan bruscas no era difícil deducir que algo más había atrás de eso.

Intentó rodear al otro de nuevo, pero éste le atajó los brazos.

—No me toques —espetó Aladdin. Sus ojos serios e inexorables lo miraban fijamente. ¿Desde cuándo ese niño estaba tan enojado? ¿Pero qué había hecho tan mal ahora? Ese Chibi era demasiado complicado.

En ese minuto el teléfono de Sinbad vibró. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y pidió disculpas respectivas por tener que contestar, al parecer era una llamada urgente. Desapareció de la vista de todos, quizás el lugar era algo ruidoso para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Qué importaba a donde se fuera, por él que se largara y desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Luego vio cuando Aladdin se también puso de pie con una evidente cara molesta. Uy, qué miedo.

—¿A dónde vas? —No le importaba realmente a donde fuera, mientras supiera a dónde iría. No entendía bien sus reacciones, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a pensar en ello. Quizás el enano había despertado de mal humor y es era todo.

—Al baño —señaló secamente. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? No lo sabía. Preguntarlo le era innecesario, si había algo que al chibi le molestara, pues que lo dijera.

Se quedó solo en su sitio junto a Alibaba. Con él, el ambiente se sentía diferente a como lo hacía con Sinbad o Aladdin. Sin embargo, podía percibir que el muchacho lo miraba raro al igual que el resto. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con todos que de pronto se les cantó estar tan a la defensiva? No lo comprendía.

Judal bufó en ese momento, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese. ¿Se supone que esto era algo divertido? Si aquí todos parecían querer matarlo con la mirada, incluso su propia pareja. Idiotas. Su mirada se posó en Alibaba en aquel instante y notó cómo el muchacho estaba tensó. Arqueó una de sus cejas preguntándose a qué se debía y, en ese momento, una nueva idea macabra surcó su mente. Sonrió de una forma casi tétrica y burlona mientras se levantaba acercándose a ese muchacho.

Observó cada uno de los movimientos de Judal con atención, pero Alibaba no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra. Sus movimientos felinos y acechantes lo enmudecieron. Quiso retroceder instintivamente cuando aquel joven se sentó a su lado, donde había estado Sinbad antes, mirándolo con los ojos rojos fulgurantes y la aquella sonrisa aterradora en su rostro. ¿Qué estaba buscando Judal ahora?

Judal no decía nada, seguía observándolo como si lo fuera a desmenuzar con la sola mirada. Se sentía como una rata de laboratorio siendo estudiada. A veces Judal le daba tanto miedo, que no era capaz de decir una sola palabra frente a él. No sabía cómo era que su amigo era capaz de lidiar con esa personalidad tan extraña que tenía. Práctica quizás. Judal se acercó invasoramente hacia Alibaba. Nada bueno. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de ese joven fueron las que menos esperó. ¿Judal hablaba le serio? No podía creerlo.

Alguien más los observó, los otros dos volvieron pronto y vislumbraron la escena. Sinbad regresó, renegando por la poca durabilidad de su batería y por aquella persona que lo llamaba de su trabajo, luego debería ocuparse. Se quedó helado a pocos metros de la mesa, ¿qué hacía Judal tan cerca de Alibaba y por qué Aladdin no estaba ahí? No supo cómo reaccionar en un principio y sintió cómo si un volcán en erupción le estallara por dentro. Se había marchado por un segundo y ya todo se había revolucionado.

Aladdin, por su parte, estaba en las mismas que él. Estático por la situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Por qué Judal hacía esto? Le estaba hablando a Alibaba y éste sólo lo miraba atónito, además de reacio de tener alguna especie de acercamiento. Aladdin no pudo analizar la escena, una acumulación de sentimientos inentendibles para él se agolparon en su pecho, el cual amenazaba con reventarle. No podía creer que de verdad veía eso.

¿Qué haría ahora?

* * *

Esta historia consta de dos partes, la cual será publicada próximamente.

Se agradece su paciencia. Gracias a todos por leer. ¡Comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!

Saludos.


End file.
